672d Technical Training Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Missile Training |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |nickname=Tommahawkers |battles=Southwest Pacific Theater |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation Philippine Presidential Unit Citation |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=672d Technical Training Squadron Emblem (approved 16 August 1943) }} The 672d Technical Training Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 705th Strategic Missile Wing, based at RAF Lakenheath, England. It was inactivated on October 1, 1959. During World War II, the squadron operated in the Southwest Pacific Theater as a light bombardment unit during the New Guinea and Philippines campaigns. It was awarded both the Distinguished Unit Citation and the Philippine Presidential Unit Citation for its combat service. The squadron was reactivated as a missile unit in 1958. After it was qualified with the SM-75 Thor, it moved to England, where it trained Royal Air Force crews to operate and maintain the missile. When training was completed, the unit inactivated. History World War II Training in the United States The 672d Bombardment Squadron was activated in the spring of 1943 at Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma as one of the original squadrons of the 417th Bombardment Group The squadron drew its initial cadre from the 46th and 416th Bombardment Groups. Once assigned, the 672d's key personnel travelled to Orlando Army Air Base in mid-April where they received combat training from the Army Air Forces School of Applied Tactics. The first Douglas A-20 Havocs arrived to equip the squadron in mid-May along with some DB-7 export models of the Havoc. Initial training of the 672d was conducted by the 46th Bombardment Group, the Operational Training Unit at Will Rogers Field. The unit then moved to DeRidder Army Air Base, Louisiana for advanced training. From August to September the 672d operated with the II Tactical Air Division, giving low level support to ground units on maneuvers.Green, et al, p. 19 Once training was completed The squadron departed the San Francisco Port of Embarkation by ship on New Year's Day 1944.Green, et al, p. 21 Combat in the Southwest Pacific The squadron arrived in New Guinea in late January 1944, where it became part of Fifth Air Force. It began combat in March, operating in support of ground forces on New Guinea and striking airfields, bridges, personnel concentrations, installations, and shipping in the area. The 672d participated with other Fifth Air Force units in attacks on shipping and enemy airstrips near Hollandia on 16 April that resulted in the destruction of 298 enemy planes.Green, et al., p. 26 The unit operated from Noemfoor from September to December 1944, attacking airfields and installations on Ceram, Halmahera, and western New Guinea. Noemfoor operations included attacks on oil installations. The squadron moved to the Philippines in December 1944 at the end of the New Guinea campaign. The unit's ground crews left Noemfoor by ship while the aircrew flew to the Philippines once the advance party had prepared McGuire Field for use in late December.Green, et al., p. 23 While en route, the convoy transporting the ground echelon endured two Japanese air attacks.Green, et al., p. 24 The squadron received a Distinguished Unit Citation for attacking Japanese convoys at Lingayen between 30 December 1944 and 2 January 1945, an action that not only impaired enemy shipping and supply strength, but also helped to clear the way for the American invasion of Luzon. During these attacks the 417th group sank 36,000 tons of shipping including a freighter, a destroyer escort and several transports.Green, et al., p. 27 Until June 1945 the 672d supported ground forces and continued to attack enemy airfields, transportation, and installations on Luzon, Cebu, Negros, and Mindanao. The squadron flew its last missions in July, dropping propaganda leaflets to Japanese troops on Luzon. After the Philippines were secured, the group turned its attention to Japanese targets on Formosa in early 1945. It moved to Okinawa in August 1945 and to Itami Air Base, Japan in November, where it was inactivated on 15 November 1945. Cold War The squadron was reactivated at the beginning of 1958 at Cooke Air Force Base, California as the 672d Strategic Missile Squadron and trained with the PGM-17 Thor Intermediate-range ballistic missile. In May the squadron, now renamed the 672d Technical Training Squadron, moved to England where it trained Royal Air Force (RAF) missile crews to operate and maintain the Thor as part of Project Emily. When training was completed and the missiles turned over to the RAF the squadron was inactivated on 1 October 1959. Lineage * Constituted as the 672d Bombardment Squadron (Light) on 23 March 1943 : Activated on 28 March 1943 : Inactivated on 15 November 1945 * Redesignated 672d Strategic Missile Squadron on 12 December 1957 : Activated on 1 January 1958 : Redesignated: 672d Technical Training Squadron on 25 April 1958 : Inactivated on 1 October 1959 Assignments * 417th Bombardment Group: 28 March 1943 - 15 November 1945 * Air Research and Development Command: 1 January 1958 * 704th Strategic Missile Wing: 1 January 1958 * 705th Strategic Missile Wing: 20 May 1958 - 1 October 1959 Stations * Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma, 28 March 1943 * DeRidder Army Air Base, Louisiana, 4 August 1943 – 10 December 1943 * Cape Sudest Airfield, New Guinea, 28 January 1944 * Dobodura Airfield, New Guinea, 4 February 1944 * Saidor Airfield, New Guinea, 10 April 1944 * Kornasoren Airfield Noemfoor, Schouten Islands, New Guinea, c. 10 September 1944 * Tacloban Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, 6 December 1944 * McGuire Field, Mindoro, Philippines, 22 December 1944 * Motobu Airfield, Okinawa, 17 August 17, 1945 * Itami Air Base, Japan, 3 November 1945 –15 November 1945 * Cooke Air Force Base, California, 1 January 1958 * RAF Feltwell, England, 20 May 1958 * RAF Lakenheath, England, 17 August 1959 – 1 October 1959 Aircraft and missiles * Douglas A-20 Havoc, 1943–1945 * SM-75 Thor, 1958–1959 Awards and Campaigns See also * List of United States Air Force missile squadrons References Notes Bibliography * * * External links Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Missile 0672 Category:Military units and formations in California